Dearth: Remain
by KFF2K19
Summary: ENCORE Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018 - Jongin menawarkan hangatnya rumah, tapi Kyungsoo bilang, ia lebih suka menjelajah. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

EXO

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Too much angst, too much drama, too much typos_

 **Credit**

Cold – Maroon5; Bedroom floor – Liam Payne; Attention – Charlie Puth; Stay – EXO.

Say something – GreatBigWorld; Always find you – Yuri x raiden; I hate u, I love u – Gnash.

 **Summary**

Jongin menawarkan hangatnya rumah, tapi Kyungsoo bilang, ia lebih suka menjelajah.

.

-.000.-

.

Dingin.

Hangat isi kepalanya tak mampu menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Serasa sudah mati rasa, serasa sudah kebas akan luka.

Dingin.

Panas kenangannya tak mampu menjadikan beku itu melebur. Seakan panas itu sudah masa lalu, bukan sebuah rasa baru yang mampu menghangatkan jiwa tanpa ragu.

Pada dinginnya malam, rindunya menghangat. Pada hangatnya pagi, jiwanya mati. Terbawa poros dunianya yang pergi, seolah resonansi dambanya tak pernah menjangkau hati yang dulu hangat seperti mentari.

Jongin tidak berhenti memandang kosongnya langit, di malam Minggu ketiganya tanpa Kyungsoo. Tatapan mendamba yang sama, masih terjaga di kedua matanya. Tubuhnya ringkih dipeluk rindu yang belum juga bertemu muaranya. Jongin butuh dunianya.

 _Jongin butuh Kyungsoo_.

Hela napas berat tak hentinya lolos dari bibir lelaki itu. Kepulan asap putih pertanda cuaca di luar bukanlah sahabat yang baik bagi tubuhnya, tak henti bersua dengan napas hangat miliknya. Meski begitu, Jongin tidak ingin masuk. Ia tidak ingin merasa kembali hangat.

Karena kini ia mulai merasa, dingin adalah teman barunya.

Semenjak Kyungsoo tak lagi menatapnya dengan sorot damba yang sama, ia tahu.

Bahwa dingin akan segera menyapa hidupnya.

Isi kepala Jongin berusaha menjaga pemiliknya tetap terjaga, meski dingin mulai meremukkan intinya tanpa tahu kapan akhirnya.

Padahal Jongin tidak berbeda. Ia tidak merubah rasanya. Ia masih mendamba Kyungsoo dengan tatap yang sama, seperti tiga tahun lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Hatinya masih menawarkan hangat yang sama.

Peluknya terus memberikan nyaman yang setara.

Kecupnya tak pernah berhenti menyampaikan rasa yang sama.

Tapi seperti sebuah pelabuhan, Jongin tidak punya kuasa akan kapal yang berniat pergi darinya, meski jiwanya meminta untuk tetap disana.

 _Akulah pelabuhanmu, yang terus merindumu tanpa peduli waktu._

 _Kaulah kapalku, yang beranjak pergi tiap tujuanmu terpenuhi._

 _._

-.000.-

.

Rutin yang sama, tak lagi punya makna serupa. Hangat yang dulu enggan lepas dari keduanya, berganti menjadi beku yang tak kunjung lebur adanya.

Jongin merasa tidak berdaya, tidak punya kuasa. Egonya berontak minta penegasan. Hatinya menyeruak mengedepankan perasaan. Jongin tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo.

 _Tidak bisa_.

Cintanya terlalu purnama pada lelaki itu. Begitu penuh dan terang akan cahaya kasih berbalut rindu yang tak pernah redup. Hatinya sudah hilang di palung tak kasat mata milik Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak ingin mencarinya, karena Jongin sudah merelakan hidupnya untuk ia habiskan, dengan mendamba Kyungsoo tanpa dihantui ragu.

Logika kadang menyalak, tatkala lelaki yang sudah diplot Jongin sebagai poros dunianya itu, menggores egonya dengan kata-kata tajam tak berujung. Akal sehatnya menuntut amarah, meminta harga dirinya dibela dengan balasan kata yang sama tajamnya. Tapi apalah daya, _Jongin tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo_.

Jongin bahkan sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali senyum sehangat mentari pagi itu menyambutnya, di waktu normal manusia lainnya memulai hari mereka. Alih-alih kecup manja yang menyapa bibir atau pipinya, adalah sebuah _post it_ biru tertempel di pintu kulkas apartemennya yang menyapa indra utamanya.

 _"Aku ada kelas pagi. Aku berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Jangan lupa jemput aku nanti sore,"_

Desah napas berat perlahan lolos dari bibir Jongin. Nyawanya bahkan baru terkumpul separuh, tapi manusia yang biasanya jadi sumber pelengkap paginya, kini tak ia temui. Jongin mengelus kertas biru itu dengan lembut, "aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo..."

Tulus tanpa embel-embel koyakan nafsu. Jongin memang merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia rindu pelukan erat lelaki itu, tiap kali Jongin menjemputnya di akhir kelas sang kekasih. Ia rindu percakapan tanpa kejelasan yang mereka lakukan di atas motor. Bertukar tawa, bertukar sentuhan kecil yang penuh rasa, dan juga bertukar bahagia. Jongin rindu semuanya.

 _Jongin rindu Kyungsoo_.

Semalam Jongin baru berhasil tidur pukul tiga pagi, setelah susah payah menyusun konsentrasinya, demi menyelesaikan tugas presentasi individu untuk mata kuliah Biokimia; satu dari sekian mata kuliah yang tidak berhasil bersatu dengan kompleksitas otak Jongin, tapi wajib ia pahami demi nilai akhir semester diatas 3 koma. Enam bulan sebelum hari ini, Kyungsoo akan menanggapi gerutuan Jongin; tentang kumpulan mata kuliah yang selalu berperang dengan otaknya—dengan tawa lucu, serta menenangkannya dengan belaian lembut, kecupan bertubi di pipi dan diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat yang menyenangkan, berbonus senyum terbaik dari sang kekasih.

Tapi itu enam bulan lalu, sebelum negara pembawa suhu udara minus menyerang kehidupan keduanya. Jongin tidak terlalu ingat apa hal yang jadi pemantik perilaku dingin Kyungsoo padanya. Karena biasanya, lelaki itu juga akan bersikap seperti ini, hanya saja dengan tingkat yang rendah dan selalu diakhiri dengan kerucut bibir yang mengundang gemas Jongin. Jadi jika ditanya sejak kapan Kyungsoo bersikap dingin padanya, Jongin akan menggeleng dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

Tidak ada pecinta yang meminta luka, tapi ia selalu tahu bahwa kisah sempurna tanpa cela, hanya ada dalam cerita; pengiring tidur semata, buah imaji belaka. Jongin tidak menyangka kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo akan sering bertabur bahagia, kecup dan peluk mesra di akhir hari saat matahari tenggelam, atau sedikit _olahraga malam_ saat bulan dan bintang sedang terang-terangnya. Karena terbuai dengan bahagia, Jongin lupa bahwa hidup punya sisi dua. Sehingga ketika negara pembawa suhu udara minus menyapa romansanya, Jongin kelabakan; merasa tidak siap, merasa dipecundangi.

Meski begitu, tak banyak yang mampu ia lakukan untuk memberi adil pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo selalu punya porsi lebih dari dirinya, jadi bukan hal yang patut diherankan apabila Jongin merelakan adilnya, agar bahagia Kyungsoo tercipta. Setiap celah yang memiliki potensi mendulang kebahagiaan Kyungsoo; meski hanya punya probabilitas kurang dari lima— akan Jongin lalui untuk memastikan Kyungsoo punya _sunset_ yang indah untuk dipandang olehnya di akhir harinya. _Whatever it takes_.

 _And by whatever, it means every single way possible_.

Sialnya, Jongin tak punya ilmu cenayang di kepala. Jadi ia tak pernah tahu, kapan harinya dengan Kyungsoo akan berjalan dan berakhir baik-baik saja, dan kapan hari mereka akan diliputi drama berakhir luka bagi salah satu jiwa. Tiap hari, Jongin selalu mengusahakan tidak ada satupun celah salah yang ia injak, sehingga harinya tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah petaka. Tapi seperti peribahasa, _malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak bisa diraih_.

Jongin bertemu malang besarnya, _hari ini_.

"Jongin!"

Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, dan menoleh cepat pada teman satu kelasnya, yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ya, Put?"

"Tadi _kan_ kelompok untuk Mikrobiologi sudah dibentuk. Dan karena besok kita dapat urutan nomor satu, jadi kita mau kerjakan ini langsung di _student lounge_. Bagi-bagi tugas, dan—"

"Dan kau dapat jatah untuk cari jurnal tentang metabolisme mikrobia, _bareng_ Kinan juga nanti!"

Jongin sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik arlojinya, _sudah jam tiga_. Harusnya kelas Kyungsoo selesai satu jam lagi, daripada menunggu saja di parkiran fakultas, bukankah lebih baik ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam kerja kelompok kali ini?

"Hanya sampai jam empat kurang seperempat? Aku harus jemput pacarku jam empat nanti," Jongin menatap Putri dan juga Sehun, kompatriotnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak boleh terlambat," lanjut Jongin pada Sehun, seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk memahami kondisinya.

" _Fine_ , jam empat kurang seperempat. Tapi besok, kau presentasi."

" _Deal_. Nanti malam kirim hasilnya, aku akan pelajari."

" _Okay_ , _then_! _Guys_ , ayo ke _student lounge_! Nanti keburu hujan, sudah mendung _banget nih_!" Putri menyoraki teman-teman satu kelompoknya.

"Gila, ya, Jogja. Seminggu ini kalau sudah jam dua, jam tiga pasti isi langitnya dementor semua!" keluh Vania yang diangguki beberapa anak lainnya. Jongin pun ikut menatap langit yang kini mulai gelap, sembari melayangkan doanya pada Tuhan agar berkahNya yang berupa hujan, tidak turun hingga ia dan Kyungsoo sampai di apartemen.

Namun lagi-lagi, Jongin bukan cenayang. Dan hari ini, nampaknya Tuhan sedang ingin memberi beberapa hadiah kecil untuk Jongin; yang mungkin saja, tidak akan terlalu ia sukai.

Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, dan berjuta kubik air hujan baru saja menghantam bumi tanpa ampun, plus pengerjaan makalah kelompoknya belum sampai setengah jalan; yang tentu saja itu artinya Sehun tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Jongin segera menatap langit dengan sedih lewat celah kanopi di teras luar _student lounge_. Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi? Ia sudah cukup merasa gelisah, karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo sejak tadi; ponselnya kehabisan daya.

 _"Shit_. Sudah hujan dan ponselku mati. Ada yang bawa _charger_?" Jongin berteriak kecil sembari mengitarkan pandangan penuh harapnya ke penjuru _student lounge_ berharap ada satu malaikat yang kebetulan mampir. Sayang, harapannya menguap.

"Sudah bilang Kyungsoo kalau kau bakal terlambat menjemputnya?" Sehun menurunkan kertas catatan kuliahnya dari pandangannya.

"Ya, sepuluh menit lalu. Tapi dia tidak membalas, aku bisa kacau jika saat kelasnya berakhir dan aku belum ada disana, Hun." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata memelas, yang belakangan sering Sehun dapati hadir di iris Jongin tiap harinya.

"Pakai ponselku, kau bilang apa padanya tadi?" Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Aku bilang aku harus mengerjakan tugas makalah untuk besok pagi, jadi akan terlambat menjemputnya. Dan jika dia memang mau pulang lebih dulu, dia bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun. Aku sudah meminta tolong Baekhyun juga,"

"Sebagai pacar yang sedikit ceroboh, kau penuh perencanaan juga, ya."

Jongin mendesah, "kepalaku selalu penuh perencanaan jika itu berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo dan bahagianya,"

 **For: Kyungsoo**

 **Text:**

 ** _Baby it's me, Nini._** **Aku sudah mengirimimu sms tadi, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas menyusun makalah untuk presentasi besok pagi dengan Sehun dan teman-teman satu kelompokku. Jika kau mau menungguku, aku akan menjemputmu, tapi maaf, aku akan terlambat. Jika kau tidak mau menunggu, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu bersama Baekhyun, aku sudah meminta tolong padanya tadi.**

 **Maafkan aku, _prince_. _Don't be mad, I love you._**

 _Send_.

" _Thanks, bro_."

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, bisakah sekarang kau sedikit fokus dan kurangi tegangmu? Makalah kita tidak bisa selesai dengan sendirinya, kau tahu." Sehun bertindak selayaknya ketua kelompok pada umumnya, tegas dan disiplin. Meski biasanya ia dan Jongin adalah mahasiswa yang _procrastinator_ , tapi jika mereka sudah ditunjuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dalam sebuah kelompok, mereka akan berubah drastis.

Dengan itu, Jongin menanggalkan resah dan gelisah yang tak henti menggerayanginya sejak tadi. Tanpa tahu, bahwa hari ini _memang_ bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi, _untuknya_.

.

Jongin menyelesaikan kerja kelompoknya tepat pukul lima lebih lima belas sore. Karena debar jantungnya masih tidak tenang, Jongin memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan yang masih cukup deras, menuju ke tempat dimana motor kesayangannya berada. Setelah memakai peralatan tempurnya melawan hujan, Jongin segera mengendarai tunggangannya menuju kampus Kyungsoo yang bisa memakan waktu lima belas menit jika sedang hujan dan macet.

Untungnya, kali ini ia dinaungi keberuntungan. Jalanan yang biasanya akan padat saat sore dan hujan, kali ini cukup lengang; mungkin karena lampu lalu lintas di perempatan baru saja berubah hijau. Jadi, Jongin pun memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat lagi. Dengan harapan, Kyungsoo tidak ada disana.

Dan, ya. Kyungsoonya tidak ada di lokasi yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai titik penjemputan sang kekasih. Senyum kecilnya muncul, _berarti Kyungsoo sudah di rumah!_ Debar lega mendatangi relung Jongin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terburu pulang ke rumah, karena kekasihnya sudah pasti sedang menghangatkan dirinya di depan televisi saat ini.

Butuh waktu tak sampai dua puluh menit bagi Jongin untuk tiba di depan kamar apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo?" suara lembut nan maskulin milik Jongin memanggil sang kekasih. Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tasnya di samping rak sepatu, Jongin berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan.

"Kyung—"

Bukan sahutan manis yang ia terima sebagai sambutan kepulangannya sore ini. Melainkan sebuah siraman air sirup _cocopandan,_ yang ia tebak baru saja selesai dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

Jongin mengerjap cepat, tangan kanannya membasuh wajahnya; menghilangkan air dari matanya agar ia bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan leluasa. Egonya baru saja digores lagi, dadanya kini penuh gemuruh yang bisa meledak kapan saja ia mau. Tapi ini Kyungsoo yang Jongin hadapi. Tapi ini Kyungsoo yang mengguyur Jongin dengan air sirup. Tapi ini Kyungsoo.

 _Tapi ini Kyungsoo_.

"Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu, Kyung." Jongin berkata dengan tenang, kontras dengan dada dan kepalanya yang sudah berontak macam-macam.

"Kau tidak punya otak, ya?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Maaf, maaf. Tiap kali melakukan kesalahan, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya minta maaf. Tapi apa? Masih saja kau ulangi, muak aku, tahu?"

Amarah Jongin sudah semakin berada di ubun-ubun. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia harapkan sebagai penutup harinya hari ini. Bukan ini!

"Kau 'kan bisa, izin dari kerja kelompokmu. Bisa 'kan minta bagianmu untuk dikerjakan di rumah seperti biasa?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Siapa yang janji mau jemput aku tiap hari? Siapa yang waktu itu memaksa untuk menjemputku tiap hari, karena katanya peduli dan enggak mau aku kenapa-kenapa di jalan? SIAPA, HAH?!"

"Tinggal minta izin, apa susahnya, _sih_? Harus _banget_ bikin aku marah? Tahu enggak kalau hari ini aku sial di kampus? Enggak _kan_? Memang kau itu tidak pernah berguna, ya! Punya otak enggak, _sih_? Bisanya hanya bikin orang kesal, bikin orang marah. Kalau memang enggak sanggup jemput, jangan janji! Tolol,"

Jongin bergeming. Baik jiwanya yang ia paksa tenang, maupun raganya, yang juga ia paksa untuk tidak mengeluarkan reflek yang mungkin akan ia sesali nanti. Telinganya sudah pengang mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Rasanya kemampuan _auto recovery_ telinganya mulai melemah, karena hampir tidak ada jeda berarti antar satu hari buruk dengan hari buruk lainnya. Antar satu kata tajam dengan berondongan kata tajam berikutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sudah mengirimimu pesan, lewat LINE, _whatsapp_ , juga _sms_. Aku juga sudah bilang Baekhyun untuk—"

"Yang janji mau jemput aku tiap hari itu Baekhyun atau kau?"

Dan Jongin tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk menjelaskan apapun pada Kyungsoo.

"Enggak usah alasan, kalau memang enggak sanggup jemput, bilang. Mulai besok aku akan pulang sendiri, dan berangkat sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu," Kyungsoo menyiraman sisa air sirup yang ada di gelas ke wajah Jongin seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Aku sanggup jemput, _kok_. Besok aku akan antar dan jemput seperti biasa," Jongin mengekor Kyungsoo berharap kata-katanya kali ini ada gunanya.

"Tidak usah, aku muak denganmu," tolak Kyungsoo sembari mengeluarkan sebuah tas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membawa baju jika ia ingin menginap di rumah Baekhyun.

"Kyung, jangan begitu. Kau mau kemana? Aku _kan_ sudah minta maaf, maafkan aku, ya? Aku janji, besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa. _Please_ , Kyung..."

"Apa _sih_? Minggir," Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menyingkir dari hadapannya saat ia sedang merapikan baju. "Kau itu paham dengan kata muak tidak, _sih_? Aku capek denganmu, bisanya hanya bikin naik darah."

Kepala Jongin mendadak ramai _alarm_ bahaya. Ini kali pertama Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen mereka saat sedang bertengkar, jadi Jongin tidak punya _masterplan_ untuk mencegahnya. Ia hanya berbekal rengekan kecil dan harapan besar agar lelakinya tidak pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi, ini adalah Kyungsoo yang Jongin hadapi. _Tapi ini adalah Kyungsoo_.

"Kyung, kau mau kemana? Ini masih hujan,"

"Enggak usah nahan aku pergi, aku mau pergi kemana juga, memang urusanmu? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri karena kau sibuk?"

Jongin menggeleng, tangannya mencekal lengan Kyungsoo; menahannya melangkah keluar dari apartemen mereka. Tatapnya sendu, seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah hari ini. _Tapi ini Kyungsoo_.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa sekalipun memaksa laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia sukai.

" _Fuck off,"_

Kyungsoo pergi bersamaan dengan suara bantingan pintu apartemennya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, tetesan air matanya turun tanpa suara. Dan ketika tak ada lagi yang menahan amarahnya, maka Jongin mulai mempersilakan koyakan emosi mencabiknya lebih dari ini, bersama dengan guyuran air garam pada luka hatinya yang belum kering.

 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!"_

Darah perlahan mengalir dari buku-buku jari tangan kanan Jongin, seiring retaknya kaca di sampingnya akibat pukulan penuhnya barusan. Tubuhnya terhuyung, kepalanya masih penuh amarah, begitu pula dadanya. Logikanya kembali remuk, egonya kembali terluka. Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada adil yang mampu ia persembahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada hal yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri, kecuali membiarkan luka-luka itu menggerogotinya dari dalam, tanpa tahu kapan luka yang sudah ada akan sembuh atau mungkin sebaliknya, ia menjadi _mati rasa_.

 **From: Baconwel**

 **Text:**

 **Kyungsoo sudah di rumahku. Kau tak perlu khawatir.**

 **Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya? Aku akan berusaha membujuknya nanti. Bersabarlah, Jongin.**

-.000.-

.

.

-.000.-

Rata-rata ketahanan jiwa manusia terhadap sebuah perlakuan abai adalah berbeda tiap persona. Artinya, jika individu A cenderung memiliki sifat yang tak acuh dan tahan terhadap perlakuan abai yang ditujukan padanya, maka belum tentu individu B mempunyai watak yang sama dengan individu A. Setitik beda yang lahir pada tiap manusia, menjadikan masing-masing orang memiliki karakternya sendiri-sendiri. Dan Jongin, adalah manusia dengan kumpulan perangai yang tak jarang membuat geram orang lain.

Entah menurun dari siapa, tabiat keras kepala, tidak suka cari masalah, dan intensitas sabar yang entah punya berapa level dalam diri Jongin ini, sering menjadikan beberapa temannya geram. Mereka kesal karena lelaki ini nampak begitu lemah, tak punya kuasa atas dirinya sendiri, apalagi ketika ia sedang jatuh cinta lalu titik tengahnya dimiliki oleh sang target. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keadilan untuk dirinya sendiri, salamkan _rest in hell_ pada tiap ego yang lelaki itu miliki, karena sampai kapan pun, mereka tak akan pernah menang melawan segala macam keinginan sang target; bagaimanapun tidak logisnya bentuk keinginan itu.

Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin mencintai senyum serta tawa seorang Do Kyungsoo. Senyum dan tawa secerah matahari, yang menjadikan dunianya kembali mengenal cahaya setelah dua tahun lamanya, ia serasa hidup tanpa makna. Do Kyungsoo adalah rumah bagi jiwa pengelana Jongin, tempatnya kembali dan berlindung, tiap ada duka terlampau nyata yang menghantam tegarnya. Do Kyungsoo adalah pemilik, pengisi dan pelindung hatinya. Yang ia kira, akan selamanya.

Kim Jongin mencintai tiap sisi dari Do Kyungsoo. Sisi lelaki cerdas, dimana ia akan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya tanpa banyak bertanya, dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk mencerna sedikitpun dari tugas Kyungsoo. Sisi lelaki manja, dimana ia akan selalu memeluk Jongin kapan pun itu, disertai berbagai bisikan _'aku sayang padamu'_ dan _'jangan tinggalkan aku,'_ di tiap pelukan. Juga sisi penuh amarah, dimana ia akan selalu melontarkan pelbagai macam sumpah serapah pada Jongin, kadang disertai beberapa pukulan pada tubuhnya atau perlakuan tidak sopan menurut tata norma, meski Jongin tidak mengerti apa alpanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin mencintai segala hal tentang Do Kyungsoo.

 _And by everything, means every-fucking-single-things about him. Even if it was a bad one_.

Karena bagi Jongin, mencintai Do Kyungsoo adalah pilihan hatinya. Dan dengan memilih untuk mencintai seseorang, maka sudah sepatutnya ia mencintai segala hal yang baik maupun yang buruk dari orang tersebut. Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk mencintai sisi baik dari seseorang dan membenci sisi buruknya. Menurut Jongin, itu artinya, kau tidak benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Itu artinya, kau hanya menyukainya. Karena suka, selalu identik dengan hal-hal menarik dan berbungkus baik. Kau tidak akan memilih hal berbungkus buruk, karena kau tidak menyukainya. Benar?

Kim Jongin memilih untuk terus jatuh pada Do Kyungsoo. Karena meski lelaki itu pemberi luka bagi jiwanya, ia jugalah penawar terbaiknya.

" _Give yourself a rest, okay? Promise me,"_

" _I will,"_

 _"No._ Aku tidak percaya kau akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Tatap mataku dan ulangi perkataanmu,"

Jongin mengulum senyum terbaiknya hari itu. Ia menuruti permintaan dari seorang gadis yang kini masih berada dalam rengkuhannya, untuk menatap kedua mata dingin itu. "Aku akan beristirahat, Soojung. Aku berjanji padamu,"

" _Okay_ , aku akan memegang janjimu." Gadis yang Jongin panggil dengan nama Soojung itu, menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin dengan ujung telunjuknya seraya melukiskan raut gemas di wajahnya. "Ya sudah, jaga diri baik-baik, _okay_? Hubungi aku jika kau merasa suntuk, kau harus ingat bahwa bukan Kyungsoo yang kau miliki sekarang. Kau punya aku,"

" _I know,_ "

"Kau itu bilang tahu tapi tetap saja mengabaikanku,"

"Sudah, sana masuk. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat,"

"Iya, iya dasar bawel. Tadi bilang masih rindu, sekarang mengusirku. Maunya apa, _sih_?"

Jongin tergelak, tawanya menguar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Maunya, kau libur dari pekerjaanmu dan tinggal disini bersamaku sampai aku lulus."

"Dan kepalamu akan jadi pajangan di ruang tamu rumah Kris, dipajang disebelah kepala beruang kutub atau binatang liar lain yang entah apa namanya itu,"

"Kau tak akan membiarkan naga itu melakukannya padaku,"

Soojung terlihat berpikir sejenak, "benarkah? Sepertinya patut dicoba,"

"Sudah, sudah." Jongin meraupkan tangannya ke wajah Soojung dengan gemas. "Sana masuk,"

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, "peluuuuk," pintanya manja.

Dan tentu saja Jongin memberikannya dengan senang hati.

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai di Jakarta, kabari aku jika sudah sampai di Singapura. Jika aku tidak mendapat kabar darimu sampai besok siang, aku akan membombardir ponsel Kris dengan pesan dan telepon,"

Kini giliran Soojung yang tergelak. Lelaki dihadapannya ini memang lelaki paling menyebalkan di hidupnya, tapi tanpanya, hidupnya sudah tentu serasa tanpa jiwa. Ia masih doyan memeluk Jongin dengan erat, seolah tak ingin terpisah lagi oleh jarak ribuan kilometer.

" _Bye, big bear_ ," sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin. " _Take care, you promise me."_

 _"You too, lil one. Take care,"_ dan Jongin membalas kecupan di pipinya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh rasa sayang—yang memakan waktu hingga sepuluh atau lima belas detik, tepat di kening sang gadis. _"I love you,_ bawel. _"_

Senyum sempurna mengembang di wajah cantik Soojung, " _Je t'aime, sleepyhead_."

Koper Soojung terasa lebih berat saat ini. Rasanya, ada jutaan rindu Jongin yang bergelayut di roda-roda kecil kopernya, berusaha menghentikan laju sang gadis yang hendak kembali pada kehidupannya yang penuh _flash_ kamera. Dia tahu sebuah ungkapan _'do not look back'_ adalah ungkapan yang cukup tepat untuknya saat ini. Karena sekali saja ia berbalik, ia tahu rindunya akan semakin besar pada lelaki menyebalkan, yang sedang sibuk melambaikan tangannya tanpa henti disana itu.

 _"Bye, Jongin_ ," Soojung membiarkan bibirnya melepas satu kata perpisahan terakhir untuk sang lelaki sebelum figurnya harus menghilang menuju ruang _check-in_.

Dan dari kejauhan, lelaki menyebalkan yang menyayangi Soojung dengan sepenuh hidupnya itu pun membalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari sang gadis.

 _"Bye, Soojung."_

Terminal A Bandara Adi Sucipto yang tadinya begitu penuh dengan riuh ramai para penumpang dan pengantar juga beberapa supir taksi, kini terasa sangat sepi bagi Jongin. Punggung kecil sang gadis yang baru kembali bersamanya sejak Sabtu lalu itu, kini perlahan benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu berkaca gelap itu. Dan mau tak mau, rindunya pun harus kembali ia tanam di pojok ruangan, agar kelak saat tiba waktunya mereka kembali bertemu, ia punya buah rindu yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama, dibawah rindangnya pohon rindu Jongin untuk Soojung; Kim Soojung, adiknya.

" _Back to you,"_ Jongin menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan foto terbaiknya dengan lelaki yang masih ia cintai dengan penuh, meski hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dua bulan lalu. Senyum kecil terlukis di sudut bibirnya setelah helaan napas panjang ia lakukan, seolah menandakan bahwa ia mulai lelah dengan nyata yang ada.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit hingga setengah jam dari Bandara Adi Sucipto menuju apartemen Jongin. Waktu di arlojinya kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh dua menit saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya. _Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo datang_ , gumam Jongin sembari meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas di depan kamarnya, lalu bergegas ganti celana piyama untuk kemudian membasuh mukanya yang lelah.

Sehari ini ia habiskan bersama Soojung. Dari menemani gadis itu mencari oleh-oleh, makan gudeg, hingga makan donat kesukaan keduanya, . Padahal waktu mereka untuk bersama sudah dari hari Sabtu, tapi rasanya masih kurang saja. Meski lelah, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena bahagia untuk dirinya sudah tercipta, maka kini tinggal memberi bahagia bagi lelaki tercintanya yang sebentar lagi tiba.

Jongin memilih untuk menyalakan televisi, menonton salah satu _channel_ kesukaannya yang sering menampilkan film-film apik, saat langit sudah beranjak gelap dan jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Daripada ia bengong menunggu lelaki tercintanya, bukankah lebih baik ia menonton saja?

Tapi belum juga ia sempat duduk, bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi. _Itu pasti dia,_ tebak Jongin seraya berjalan perlahan menuju pintu apartemen, untuk mempersilakan mantan kekasihnya masuk. Mengisi kembali kekosongan di tempat penuh kenangan, yang tak pernah bisa diisi oleh siapa pun juga. Tapi seperti biasa, Kyungsoo dan ungkapan _unpredictable_ adalah sebuah paket lengkap yang tidak mampu Jongin pisahkan.

Dan malam ini, lelaki itu membuka percakapan mereka dengan hal _unpredictable_ nya.

"Wangimu seperti parfum wanita," ujar lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya itu. Bukannya menjawab, Jongin memilih untuk mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu meninggalkannya untuk mengambil dua bir kaleng di kulkasnya, yang kemudian ia berikan satu pada Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak suka wangi wanita itu melekat di tubuhmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, menegaskan ketidaksukaannya pada bau parfum wanita yang melekat di tubuh Jongin. Kepala Jongin penuh dengan balasan untuk membungkam Kyungsoo, seperti, _'kau tidak suka? Kau bahkan tidak lagi punya hak atasku, dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak suka wangi wanita menempel di tubuhku?',_ atau juga seperti, _'lalu kenapa? Bukan urusanmu juga 'kan aku mau bersama wanita yang mana?'._ Tapi tentu saja seluruh ucapan bernada dingin dan tajam itu, hanya berselancar di dalam kepalanya, tidak mampu diproses otak menjadi sebuah kata yang kemudian keluar menjadi jawaban melalui bibir Jongin.

Jongin selalu memilih untuk tidak memperbesar masalah sepele, karena itulah ia tidak menggubris ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan lelaki itu ucapkan, dan berjalan tenang menuju sofa untuk menonton film dari _channel_ tv kesukaannya sambil menyesap bir di tangannya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah ditarik keras oleh sang tamu, membuat badannya mau tak mau oleng dan berbalik cepat menghadap Kyungsoo.

Tak butuh detik untuk menghitung seberapa cepat bibir keduanya bertemu lalu berpagut. Bir yang bertengger di tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kini sudah berserakan di lantai. Tangan Kyungsoo sudah mengalung sempurna di leher Jongin, dan dua tangan Jongin berbagi tugas; satu menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo supaya penyatuan bibir keduanya lebih dalam lagi, satu mencengkeram dan menekan pinggang Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

Nama Kim Jongin tidak bisa disandingkan dalam satu kasta dengan resistensi terhadap Do Kyungsoo. Karena sungguh, sampai Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan bumi bersatu pun, tingkat resistensi Kim Jongin terhadap Do Kyungsoo adalah minus seratus.

Tidak peduli bagaimana pun kondisi hatinya sebelum menjamah Kyungsoo, pada saat bibirnya sudah bersatu dengan bibir penuh godaan milik mantan kekasihnya itu, maka yang ia rasakan hanyalah bahagia dan nafsu yang tak terkira. Itulah kenapa, saat ini, pergulatan lidah antara keduanya tak dapat dihindari. Seolah sebagai penyaluran bentuk kecemburuan sekaligus rindu tertahan, yang tak dapat diutarakan karena babak belur dihajar gengsi.

Jongin selalu ingin memperlakukan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut saat mereka sedang _bersatu_ seperti ini, tapi nafsunya menempeleng semua keinginan hatinya hingga pingsan, sehingga perlakuan _rough and hard_ akan selalu ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Satu tangan Jongin yang tadi bertugas menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, kini sudah bekerja cepat untuk melepas seluruh kancing kemeja sialan, yang dengan tidak sopannya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini. Sebenarnya jika boleh, ia sempat berniat merobek kemeja itu saja ketimbang membuka kancingnya satu per satu. Bukankah itu lebih efisien?

Satu tangan Jongin sudah bekerja keras, tentu saja tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam. Ia bekerja dibalik saku celana belakang Kyungsoo, menjamah pantat berisi milik lelaki itu dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga. Yang entah bagaimana, malah menaikkan dosis libido Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _"Shit!"_

Oh, tentu saja itu bukan umpatan.

Dalam kondisi penuh nafsu begini, apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo keluarkan dari bibir bentuk hatinya adalah erangan, sebuah penegasan bahwa _ya_ , hormonnya kini sudah sangat naik, dan ia ingin Jongin berada di dalamnya. _Segera._

Jongin merasa sedikit lemas ketika bibir Kyungsoo mulai menyapa rahang tajamnya, leher, serta titik-titik lemahnya yang lain dengan penuh nafsu. Laki-laki itu nampaknya tidak ingin menaruh peduli pada Jongin, yang kini sedikit kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya akibat sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya, dan juga ciumannya di lehernya. Dan untung bagi Jongin, bahwa upayanya membuka pintu sudah selesai, tatkala tangan lembut Kyungsoo kini beralih masuk ke dalam celananya; mengelus pelan kejantanannya dari balik celana dalam yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berguna, karena ereksinya saat ini sudah melebihi separuh.

Ya. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ia lawan dari sisi mana pun juga. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu menawan dan menggoda imannya. Salahkan Kyungsoo karena terlalu sempurna. Salahkan Kyungsoo karena tidak pernah berhenti membuat Jongin merasa frustasi.

Bagaimana ia tidak frustasi jika sedari tadi kerja Kyungsoo adalah, tidak memberinya ruang untuk fokus membuka pintu, terus menghujami titik lemahnya dengan sentuhan dan ciuman, serta mengelus—dan mencengkeram kejantanannya seolah _masa depannya_ itu adalah sebuah _squishy_ menggemaskan dan tidak akan berubah bentuk secara permanen saat sedang dicengkeram erat.

Maka untuk menghentikan rasa frustasinya, Jongin dengan segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar; menjatuhkannya tepat di atas kasur empuknya, yang sudah ia ganti sepreinya menjadi warna kesukaan Kyungsoo. Iris Jongin dipenuhi gelayutan nafsu yang membara, tangannya tanpa hambatan membuka kaus dan juga seluruh celananya, membiarkan kejantanannya berdiri tegak layaknya pedang pejuang yang siap berperang. Matanya nyalang menelanjangi Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, seolah celana _jeans_ yang lelaki mungil itu masih gunakan sampai saat ini, adalah tak lebih dari satu lembar kain tipis yang akan robek dengan sendirinya tatkala hujaman nafsu dari matanya sampai kesana.

Seringai kecil lahir di ujung bibir Jongin saat mata nyalangnya bersinggungan dengan mata sayu Kyungsoo. Laki-laki mungil itu memang tak pernah bisa ia lawan dari sisi mana pun, tapi saat ia terkulai penuh gairah di atas ranjang, Jongin selalu punya sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan menang atasnya. Menang karena tiap hujaman dari kejantanannya, erangan pasrah Kyungsoo akan menjalar di kokleanya. Menang karena tiap kali kejantanannya menyapa ujung lubang Kyungsoo, lelaki itu akan berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali, seperti mangsa yang meminta diterkam oleh pemangsanya. Dan, ya, tentu saja, jika sudah seperti itu, Jongin akan terus menghujam Kyungsoo di tempat yang sama. Hingga puncak sang lelaki mungil tiba.

Tapi, siapa bilang bahwa satu puncak untuk si mungil artinya selesai?

 _Because every Tuesday night, will always be a long long night._

 _Always._

.

-.000.-

.

-.000.-

Hari ini harusnya diadakan pertemuan rutin tiap dua minggu sekali, yang akan mempertemukan Jongin dengan teman-temannya, dan tentu saja, _Kyungsoo_. Namun, karena hari ini duo calon psikolog itu sedang menghadiri seminar yang diadakan oleh Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Sanata Dharma; kampus Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, maka praktis pertemuan kali ini hanya diisi oleh empat jejaka yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Ya, setidaknya, Jongin tidak perlu memikirkan alasan bodoh untuk pamit pulang lebih cepat, hanya karena usiran Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung tertuju padanya. Semua teman-temannya tahu, alasan konyol yang Jongin berikan pada mereka untuk lebih dulu pulang adalah sebuah kontradiksi dari ingin hatinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang mampu mengubah sikap Kyungsoo pada Jongin, pasca berakhirnya hubungan keduanya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terkenal cukup bijak pun, memilih angkat tangan untuk hal ini.

Kyungsoo itu keras kepala luar biasa. Dan jika ada manusia yang cukup bodoh untuk jatuh cinta padanya, maka ia adalah Kim Jongin semata.

Jongin tidak lupa bagaimana Jongdae memberitahunya tentang cuitan Kyungsoo, sepeninggalnya dari pertemuan rutin mereka dua minggu lalu. Jongin juga tidak lupa tentang cerita Baekhyun _via_ sms, tentang Kyungsoo yang sepanjang hari mengumandangkan namanya, bersanding dengan ribuan kata penunjuk kebencian, tiga minggu lalu. Oh, atau gerutuan Chanyeol yang lelah mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin yang bodoh, Jongin yang tidak punya otak, Jongin yang ini, dan itu.

Tentu ia tidak lupa. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena lagi-lagi, hatinya menang diatas logika. Cintanya terlalu purnama, sampai Sehun saja tidak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa melakukan semuanya, pada laki-laki dengan tipikal sifat mendekati manusia bodoh seperti Jongin. Ya, untuk urusan melabeli Jongin dengan _'manusia bodoh',_ Sehun tidak kontra dengan Kyungsoo. Karena memang, lelaki dengan defisit amarah ini adalah salah satu bentuk nyata manusia bodoh di dunia. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan egomu sendiri terluka berkali-kali, sementara kau biarkan ego manusia lain tertawa di atasmu tanpa peduli sedalam apa kakinya menapak dalam hatimu? Jika Sehun menjadi Jongin, sudah satu tahun lalu hubungannya dan Kyungsoo kandas. Dan tentu saja, pemutusnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ini Jongin. Jangankan melawan, sebuah benih benci lahir di dadanya untuk Kyungsoo saja itu sudah hal bagus. Terlalu bagus malah. Entah tersangkut di tiang listrik sebelah mana akal sehat Jongin, saat ia memproklamirkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tiga tahun lalu. Sampai-sampai, adil untuk dirinya sendiri saja tidak mampu ia wujudkan, demi bahagia tersangka pembunuh hatinya. Jongin itu bodoh, tapi bagi Sehun, Kyungsoo jauh lebih bodoh, karena sudah memilih untuk menendang laki-laki seperti Jongin jauh-jauh dari lingkar hidupnya.

"Jatuh cinta memang mampu membuatmu kehilangan hampir atau seluruh akal sehatmu, aku akui itu. Tapi Jongin, aku sudah lelah melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini. Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi _pit stop_? Yang membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk datang saat ia membutuhkanmu, dan pergi ketika kurangnya sudah terpenuhi?"

Chanyeol menyeruput _espresso_ nya dengan tenang, "Sehun benar. Kalian bahkan sudah tidak lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih, kenapa tiap kali kita bertemu, dia selalu saja meributkan tentangmu? Tidak di apartemen, tidak saat bersama kalian, sama saja. Selalu bicara tentang bagaimana ia membencimu, pengang telingaku dibuatnya,"

"Kalian tahu? Aku rasa, pihak yang paling dirugikan dari putusnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, adalah Kyungsoo sendiri," Jongdae menambahi celotehan para sahabatnya. "Kau lihat bagaimana tingkah Kyungsoo saat Jongin absen datang? Raut wajahnya seperti kehilangan daya untuk jadi cerah, dan bibirnya seperti kehabisan bahan untuk jadi cerewet. Aku yakin, sebenarnya laki-laki kebanyakan gengsi macam Kyungsoo itu, sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai Jongin. Dia hanya tidak mau bilang,"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, ia sungguh tidak bisa kontra dengan kata-kata Jongdae. "Aku heran padamu, Jongin. Kau punya hak untuk benar-benar lepas dari Kyungsoo dan mencari muara baru, kenapa kau malah seperti tidak berniat melakukannya? _No,_ jangan bilang kau masih mencintainya, telingaku bosan mendengarnya."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tidak ada yang salah dari semua celotehan sahabat baiknya, tapi di atas itu semua, jawaban terbaiknya adalah, "aku memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo,"

Dan ketiga sahabatnya kompak mendesah geram.

" _Look_ ," Jongin membenarkan duduknya sambil tertawa kecil, seolah tingkah teman-temannya adalah sebuah reaksi lucu yang sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya, "aku memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya sedikitpun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berusaha untuk berhenti. Aku berusaha melupakannya, aku berusaha menghilangkan seluruh rindu kurang ajar, yang masih bertengger di dadaku tiap kali kepalaku mengingatnya. Aku berusaha, tapi itu tidak akan terlihat karena _damn_ , ini baru dua bulan. Kalian berharap apa?"

"Itu kesalahanmu," Chanyeol cepat membalas Jongin setelah mulutnya mengunyah kentang goreng pesanan mereka.

"Kesalahanku?"

"Kau berniat melupakannya," Jongdae menambahi sembari kemudian mengambil satu, dua, tiga, empat buah kentang goreng, mengolesnya dengan mayonnaise dan sambal lalu melahapnya sekaligus.

Sehun menepuk punggung tangan kanan Jongin. "Kau berniat melupakannya, maka yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Otak kita tidak bisa diberi perintah untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu, karena mereka akan menjadi semakin gencar memikirkannya tiap hari. _It happens to me_ , _trust me, I know_ ," lelaki yang satu kampus dengan Jongin itu menyeruput jus jeruknya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "jangan dilupakan, Jongin. Biarkan segala macam kenanganmu dan Kyungsoo berjalan semestinya. Jika ada rindu yang menghantammu seperti truk tronton, biarkan. Jangan dilawan, karena semakin kau melawan rindu, ia akan menghancurkanmu tanpa ragu."

"Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir tenang seperti air, jangan dihalangi. Jangan berpikir tentang Kyungsoo yang masih milikmu, atau tentang kenangan yang kalian miliki di apartemenmu. Jika kenangan itu datang, terimalah dengan senang hati. Jika tidak, jangan diundang. Kau tahu 'kan kenangan itu layaknya jelangkung perasaan? Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar,"

Chanyeol menampar lengan kiri Jongdae sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras dari ini. Sialan si muka kotak satu ini, mulutnya kalau bicara memang ada-ada saja.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo, masih mengharapnya kembali dan sebagainya. _But please,_ Jongin, _be realistic_. Hubungan kalian sudah tidak punya titik sehat sama sekali, luka-luka yang ada di jiwamu itu, kau ingat?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat tanpa ingin menyela wejangan Sehun.

"Luka-luka itu hadir karena kau mempersilakan Kyungsoo menyayat jiwamu dengan laku dan kata-katanya, luka itu menganga karena kau tidak melakukan proteksi diri dengan sempurna. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika dokter gigi memeriksa pasien tanpa menggunakan _handscoon,_ atau _googles_ atau juga masker? Ada kemungkinan besar mereka terpapar infeksi tak kasat mata yang pasien punya, lalu jika setelahnya ia memeriksa pasien lainnya, dengan keadaan infeksi dalam dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui adanya, ia jadi apa? Ia akan jadi perantara terjadinya infeksi silang! Kau tahu buruknya infeksi silang? Kau merugikan orang lain yang seharusnya tidak menanggung rugi apapun!" Sehun memukul meja sekali. Tatapan matanya tajam, tak ada raut canda yang berani mengintipnya.

"Dan kau sekarang sedang menjadi perantara terjadinya infeksi silang, dari Kyungsoo untuk kami, teman-temanmu."

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Jongin jadi perantara infeksi apa tadi? Dia bahkan tidak sedang memeriksa pasien, 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan tadi saat kuliah kau memeriksa pasien tanpa pakai _hand, hand_ apa itu tadi?!"

"Kotak, diam sebentar. Oke?" Chanyeol melukiskan wajah datarnya saat menatap Jongdae.

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Diamlah, dan dengarkan Sehun bicara," Chanyeol membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan tangannya yang besar. Setelah memastikan lelaki itu tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh lainnya, ia pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya pada Sehun, otaknya sedang mencari hubungan antara infeksi silang dengan Kyungsoo, dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo melukaimu dengan sengaja, kadang mungkin kau akan bilang itu tidak sengaja. Tapi kau, kau tidak menggunakan proteksi apapun untuk dirimu. Kau tidak membalas kata-katanya, kau tidak berusaha menghentikan mulutnya untuk lebih jauh menyakitimu, kau tidak memegang tangannya untuk menahan pukulan demi pukulan yang ia berikan padamu. Tidak. Kau TIDAK melakukan APAPUN," Sehun menekankan nada bicaranya pada beberapa kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya untuk Jongin. "Kau ceroboh dan bodoh, membiarkan Kyungsoo menyayat jiwamu, egomu, hatimu bahkan hidupmu. Tanpa pernah berniat menghentikannya atau sekedar menahannya. Akibatnya? Jiwamu terluka, egomu terkapar, hatimu bahkan hidupmu kini mulai merasa menderita karena sakitnya. Dan kami, teman-temanmu, yang kau ajak bicara hampir tiap minggu. AKU yang kau ajak bicara hampir SETIAP HARI. Kau pikir kami tidak ikut merasakan sakit yang kau tampilkan di raut wajah redupmu, tatap mata kosongmu, dan respon bicaramu yang sering _ngawur?_ Kau pikir kami tidak terpengaruh apapun?"

Jongin menghela napasnya, ia mulai paham dengan maksud Sehun. Lelaki pemilik surai hitam yang sedang dimodel _messy wavy_ itu pun, kini memilih diam sejenak, memberi waktu untuk Jongin mencerna kata-kata panjang lebarnya yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana itu. Chanyeol? Ia sibuk memberi kode pada Jongdae, yang tentu saja tidak akan mengerti apa-apa, untuk diam dan mendengarkan dua sahabat baik—Jongin dan Sehun, yang sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan serius.

Memang dalam lingkup pertemanan mereka, yang paling lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan adalah Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka sekolah di satu SMA yang sama, lalu iseng mendaftar di kampus dan fakultas yang sama hingga akhirnya diterima. Banyak cerita menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan yang mereka bagi berdua, jadi tidak heran jika Sehun punya kewenangan lebih besar untuk _menghakimi_ Jongin saat ini.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo membantumu mendapatkan cahayamu kembali setelah Ayah dan Ibumu meninggal, tapi bukan begini caranya kau membalas arti penting kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidupmu. Kau pikir mereka akan bahagia melihat putra sulungnya tersiksa batin di dunia? Hanya karena laki-laki bodoh seperti Kyungsoo? _Come on_ , Jongin. _The show must go on_ , kepergian Kyungsoo dari panggung hidupmu, tidak serta merta membuatmu memutuskan untuk, selamanya mengakhiri seluruh cerita yang hadir disana, 'kan? Hidupmu tidak berputar hanya di sekitar Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kau harus ingat itu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Sehun memang cukup bisa diandalkan untuk urusan menasehati Jongin. Laki-laki pecinta _bubble tea_ itu, kadang masih menunjukkan sisi dewasa yang lebih besar daripada mereka semua.

"Sehun benar, Jongin. Aku mungkin tidak banyak paham tentang analogi yang Sehun berikan padamu, tapi tentang lukamu yang mempengaruhi kami, itu benar. Semenjak aku tahu Kyungsoo memperlakukanmu seperti itu, rasanya aku tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo kapan pun juga. Karena tiap melihat Kyungsoo, aku akan langsung teringat bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu, dan itu menyakitiku. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Kyungsoo miliki di kampusnya, jika kekasihku saja tahan pada ketidakstabilan Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau aku juga harus bisa tahan."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dadanya menghangat mendengar kata-kata dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa ia masih diperdulikan.

"Aku—"

"Bicara yang benar," ingat Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang baru saja ingin membuka suara.

"Iya, iya. Protektif sekali _sih_? _Kayak emak-emak deh_ ," ujar Jongdae kesal pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang Sehun dan si tiang listrik ini katakan— ADUH! KENAPA DITEMPELENG _SIH_?! Hhhh, oke, aku ulangi. Apa yang Sehun dan Chanyeol katakan, tidak ada yang salah. Aku pun setuju dengan mereka, ini semua karena kami menyayangimu. Kau teman baik kami, Jongin. Bagaimana kami bisa merasa baik-baik saja, saat salah satu teman baik kami sedang terluka hidupnya? Aku pikir, berakhirnya hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo adalah hal baik. Artinya, kau bisa dengan bebas, untuk mencari dan memulai hubungan yang lebih sehat, dengan siapa pun yang kau mau. Ini, adalah upayamu untuk membantu waktu menyembuhkan lukamu,"

Jongin terkekeh kecil sebelum menyesap _ice cappucino_ nya dengan tenang. Ternyata benar kata Tuhan, tiap sakit yang terjadi, terdapat penawar disebaliknya. Dan kepedulian besar teman-temannya ini adalah penawar dari lukanya meski itu tidak seberapa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi yang jelas, aku berterima kasih karena kalian mengerti kondisiku, posisiku, dan keputusanku. Aku tahu tetap mencintai Kyungsoo setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku adalah bodoh, tapi aku juga tahu, sampai ajal menjemputku, tak akan pernah ada satu pun benih benci timbul untuknya dalam dadaku. Perasaanku akan tetap purnama pada Kyungsoo, meski suatu hari nanti semua itu mungkin akan menjadi kabur, tapi aku yakin ia akan tetap purnama." Jongin menatap ketiga sahabatnya satu per satu, "dan, ya, aku akan berusaha tidak melawan segala macam hantaman rindu, dan kenangan bersama Kyungsoo yang mampir di kepalaku. Semata-mata hanya untuk membiasakan diriku babak belur dihajar rindu, 'kan?"

"Dan dihajar kenyataan bahwa dia bukan lagi milikmu," tambah Jongdae yang dihadiahi pukulan keras di belakang kepala oleh Chanyeol, _lagi_.

" _Stop_ menjadi terlalu mengalah dan menurut pada Kyungsoo, dia sudah kehilangan haknya atasmu saat ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian berdua. Dan satu lagi, belajarlah untuk tidak peduli pada hal-hal yang tidak pantas kaupedulikan, dimana salah satunya adalah mantan,"

Chanyeol melakukan _high five_ dengan Sehun setelah ia selesai bicara. Entah, sepertinya kedua lelaki itu baru saja merasa _happy_ karena salah satu diantara mereka baru saja menjadi lebih bijak dari biasanya.

"Kau punya hak untuk bahagia tanpa Kyungsoo, jadi lakukanlah. Ambil hakmu, tunaikan wajibmu untuk memberi adil pada ego dan hatimu, yang selama ini kau pilih untuk diabaikan. Dan apabila Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama lagi padamu, mencoba melukaimu seperti dulu, jika kau merasa tidak mampu membalas karena takut menyakitinya, maka cobalah bersikap tegas padanya. Katakan padanya apa maumu, tanyakan padanya apa maunya, karena kau berhak bahagia tanpa Kyungsoo, begitu pun dia."

"Kami akan menunggu hari dimana raut wajahmu, sorot matamu, sudah kembali dipenuhi sinar bahagia yang menggebu. Cintailah Kyungsoo dari jauh, jagalah Kyungsoo dari jauh, seperti matahari yang mendamba bulan," Sehun menutup bicaranya dengan tepukan ringan di pundak Jongin. Senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu percaya, jika sahabatnya akan segera menemukan sumber cahaya baru bagi hidupnya; sumber cahaya yang mungkin saja bukan Kyungsoo, mantan kekasihnya.

 _Seperti matahari yang mendamba bulan, ya? Kyungsoo, jika memang lebih baik untukku mencintaimu dari jauh, biarlah Tuhan bekerja dengan caraNya menjadikanmu terasa dekat denganku. Biarlah doa dan rindu menjadi jembatanku menuju mimpimu, untuk sekedar memberi kabar padamu, bahwa aku tengah memikirkanmu. Jangan rindu, Kyungsoo, kau tidak akan kuat. Biar aku saja._

.

-.000.-

 **2018**

-.000.-

.

Jongin sudah merasa cukup akrab dengan segala macam kebencian yang Kyungsoo tujukan padanya. Meski sampai saat ini, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki mungil itu membencinya, Jongin tidak sekalipun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, mengapa.

Mengapa Kyungsoo membencinya hanya ketika mereka tidak berdua?

Mengapa Kyungsoo membencinya setiap hari kecuali hari Selasa?

Mengapa Kyungsoo berkata dia membencinya, tetapi masih rutin mendatangi apartemennya, untuk sekedar melepas nafsu belaka?

Tapi apa pun itu, Jongin tidak pernah keberatan.

Jongin tidak pernah keberatan dengan tamparan Kyungsoo di wajahnya, saat mereka pertama kali bertengkar, karena ia membuat Kyungsoo menunggu jemputan hingga setengah jam lamanya. Jongin tidak pernah keberatan dengan cacian dan makian yang Kyungsoo berikan, meski porsinya bisa melebihi dosis normal obat yang diminum manusia; tiga kali sehari. Jongin tidak pernah keberatan dengan segala macam _hate speech_ yang Kyungsoo lontarkan di depan teman-temannya, atau tatapan mengusir yang selalu menyambutnya, ketika ia baru saja datang ke pertemuan rutin dengan teman-temannya; _termasuk Kyungsoo_. Jongin tidak pernah keberatan, karena dia selalu mengedepankan perasaan. Perasaan terdalamnya yang masih berteriak, bahwa mereka mencintai Kyungsoo.

Karena pada dasarnya, Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Sebab Kyungsoo membuatnya terjatuh begitu dalam, dan Jongin tak bisa memanjat untuk keluar darinya.

Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Sebab lelaki itu selalu tahu kapan ia harus tampil dengan _lust meter_ penuh dihadapan Jongin, yang seolah menantang nyali lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi untuk bertarung. Bertarung dengan bibir dan seluruh titik paling sensitif di tubuhnya, yang akan membuat suaranya memenuhi apartemen Jongin dengan desahan dan erang nikmat tanpa kenal henti. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo, ia membenci Jongin. Karena bibir lelaki itu adiksi tinggi, karena sentuhan lembut lelaki itu terasa seperti heroin, dan karena keberadaan lelaki itu di dalamnya adalah sebuah surga dunia.

Kyungsoo bilang ia membenci Jongin.

Tapi tubuhnya bilang, itu hanya kontradiksi rutin.

Kyungsoo bilang ia membenci Jongin.

Tapi bajunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar Jongin bilang, itu hanya kontradiksi rutin.

Kyungsoo bilang ia membenci Jongin.

Tapi lenguhannya barusan menunjukkan bahwa ia memang kontradiktif.

Jongin baru saja selesai menghujani wajah dan leher Kyungsoo dengan berbagai ciuman seduktif. Dan jika resistensi Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo adalah minus seratus, maka resistensi Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin ketika mereka sedang bercumbu adalah minus sejuta. Lihat bagaimana lelaki mungil itu tidak berhenti melenguh, membiarkan bibir penuhnya berteriak, menunjukkan pada setiap sudut apartemen Jongin bahwa lelaki ini masih bertahta sebagai raja dari dunianya. Terutama, bagian ranjang dan penghuni dibalik celananya.

 _"Jongin,"_

Lelaki yang kini sibuk mengulum pucuk dada Kyungsoo, tidak merasa keberatan ketika si _bottom_ memutuskan untuk mencengkeram kuat rambutnya, sebagai wujud rasa nikmat tiada tara yang menggerayanginya sekarang. Dan tentu saja, jika itu tentang Kyungsoo yang berada di ranjang, tangan Jongin tidak akan punya waktu untuk diam, karena ia tak bisa membiarkan nafsunya meradang. Jadi, sembari mengulum dada si mungil, tangan Jongin pun menuruti perintah otak untuk berkelana di sekitar celana, mengelus pelan milik Kyungsoo dari luar _boxer_ nya.

Oh, tapi jangan dipikir, kombinasi kuluman dan elusan pelan itu hanya membuahkan efek erangan. Lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak sekali pun punya daya untuk mengangkat kepalanya, lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak sedikit pun berniat membuka matanya, dan lihat bagaimana lelaki itu bergerak gelisah karena tiap sentuhan dan ciuman Jongin memberinya berjuta _volts_ kenikmatan.

Jongin yang dipenuhi nafsu membara, bukanlah Jongin yang mudah mengalah. Tapi bukan berarti, ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan lelaki yang dibawah. Tidak perlu diingat, apakah mereka masih berstatus kekasih atau hanya dua lelaki pendamba gairah. Yang ada saat ini, hanyalah sepasang insan adam yang tengah berbagi peluh dan pilihan untuk melenguh. Yang ada saat ini adalah Jongin yang tak henti mendaratkan kecup ringan berselimut godaan, ditiap inci sudut tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa kelewatan. Dari bawah telinga (lagi), lalu turun perlahan diselingi tiupan napas yang menjadikan bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang sempurna, menuju tulang selangkanya yang menonjol, kemudian terus turun hingga Jongin sampai pada gundukan kecil milik Kyungsoo yang meronta meminta kebebasan.

Maka ia menatap sang empunya, berharap bukan gelengan yang diberikannya. Sebuah anggukan lemah, sudah cukup menjadi bukti persetujuan untuk Jongin membebaskan milik Kyungsoo dari siksaan celananya yang sepertinya sedikit kebesaran. Dan ya, kini, lelaki _nya_ telah seratus persen bebas gangguan, begitu polos layaknya bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan, namun begitu menggugah keberahian.

Jongin bekerja, mengerahkan seluruh tentaranya. Tangan dan juga mulutnya yang terbuka, kini sibuk memuaskan milik Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi, meronta meminta isinya segera dimuntahkan. Tapi tenang saja, mata Jongin tidak tertutup rapat. Ia tidak mungkin menyiakan kesempatan, untuk menatapi salah satu bentuk nyata dari makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Masih disibukkan dengan urusan mengulum dan memompa, Jongin bisa merasakan jika puncak Kyungsoo sebentar lagi tiba. Maka ia, dengan segala pengertiannya, menjadikan kuluman dan pompanya lebih cepat. Sayang, si empunya ternyata tak setuju dengan perlakuannya. Kyungsoo menjangkau kepala Jongin dengan kesusahan. Gairahnya benar-benar terlalu menggebu untuk sekedar diminta menunggu. Alih-alih keluar sendirian, Kyungsoo meminta hal lain pada lelaki pujaan.

 _"I need it now. Rough and hard,"_

Tidak perlu kamus untuk tahu maksud Kyungsoo barusan. Maka Jongin pun sigap berdiri, melepas celananya serampangan, mengambil sebuah botol sakti yang sudah jadi andalan mereka sehari-hari; dulu. Ia membalurkan isi botol ke jari-jarinya, tidak membiarkan satu sisi pun terlewat olehnya.

 _"How much?"_

"Tiga. Cepat,"

Cepat bagi Kyungsoo, maksudnya adalah, _beri aku waktu sejenak untuk bernapas sebelum ketiga jari panjangmu memasukiku dan membuatku penuh._ Tapi, toh, definisi cepat ala Jongin pun, berhasil membuatnya keenakan. Mata sayunya tertutup rapat, tidak berani terbuka. Bibirnya tak berhenti melepaskan lenguhan pertanda kenikmatan, tatkala Jongin memutuskan menggerakkan jarinya tidak dengan perlahan dan tidak kenal ampunan.

Jongin mendengar permohonan berbalut lenguhan keenakan, dari pria yang sedang ia hujami dengan kenikmatan melalui tangan. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan.

 _"Jongin, I uhh— I need you now,"_

Jadi, detik-detik setelahnya, diisi oleh kesibukan Jongin melapisi kejantanannya dengan cairan yang sama seperti yang ada di jarinya. Dan tanpa banyak pertanyaan kesiapan, Jongin menghantam ujung lubang Kyungsoo dengan sekali dorongan, lalu segera bergerak cepat agar kesan _rough and hard_ yang pria mungil itu minta, bisa terpenuhi seketika. Meski ia tipikal pria penurut, Jongin ketika sedang penuh berahi seperti ini, adalah Jongin yang berbeda dengan Jongin yang biasa dijumpai di hari selain hari ini.

Hujaman tanpa ampun diberikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Suara lenguhan tanpa henti yang dilantunkan Kyungsoo, nampak seperti nyanyian penyemangat baginya. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak cepat, seolah semboyan _'Nikmati sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'_ yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya adalah sebuah harga mati. Tiap Kyungsoo meloloskan erangan panjang, maka saat itu juga artinya Jongin baru saja menghantam prostatnya tanpa bosan. Tiap racauan yang lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo, maka artinya Jongin baru saja menghantam ujung lubangnya, bersamaan dengan sentuhan lain dari tangan aktif sang lelaki, di bagian sensitif Kyungsoo yang lainnya.

Keputusan Kyungsoo untuk melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin, sebagai pertanda bahwa ia ingin lelaki itu menghujamnya lebih dalam lagi, sepertinya menjadi sebuah sinyal hijau lain bagi Jongin. Seakan sebuah _banner_ bertuliskan _"Masuki aku lebih dalam lagi, Jongin! Hujam aku lebih kencang lagi, Jongin! I'm all yours tonight, I'm all yours!"_ dengan font 100, baru saja selesai dicetak dan dibentangkan di depan mata Jongin.

Maka seperti sebelumnya, Jongin tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan.

Tidak jika itu tentang Kyungsoo dan kepuasan keduanya di ranjang penuh kenangan ini.

Kecipak yang menggema terasa sedikit bias, karena entah ia berasal dari pagutan kasar kedua bibir manusia penuh gairah itu, atau mungkin itu adalah suara alami yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan kejantanan Jongin dengan lubang super sempit milik Kyungsoo, atau bisa juga itu adalah suara pangkal paha Kyungsoo yang beradu dengan paha Jongin saat lelaki yang lebih dominan, sibuk melakukan tugasnya untuk memuaskan sang tamu di peraduan.

Jongin belum juga sampai puncaknya, meski dibawah sana, perut Kyungsoo sudah penuh spermanya sendiri. Tentu saja, bukankah resistensi Do Kyungsoo terhadap (kejantanan) Jongin adalah minus sejuta?

Jongin tidak pernah mencintai Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa. Bahkan meski dunia menentangnya, ia akan terus memuja lelaki itu sekuat jiwanya. Kini, status keduanya memang sudah berbeda, tapi tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya untuk memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sama. Tiap kali mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka, senyum yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo masihlah senyum yang sama seperti dulu kala. Tiap kali menyambut Kyungsoo dibalik pintu apartemennya di hari Selasa, senyum yang Jongin berikan masih sama seperti saat pertama mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, meski lelaki yang di bawahnya sudah meminta untuk selesai semuanya.

Pandang Jongin bersinggungan dengan pandang Kyungsoo. Biasanya, lelaki mungil itu akan menghindari kontak mata dengannya, apalagi saat sedang bercinta. Tapi, kali ini, mungkin Tuhan sedang mengizinkannya. Jadilah Jongin memberi senyum terbaiknya seperti biasa, pada Kyungsoo, sang mantan terindahnya. _Well_ , meski sedang dalam prosesi penyatuan yang membara, tidak ada salahnya 'kan memberi teduh meski sekelebat mata?

Sayang, Kyungsoo memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan durasi lama, jadi kini, Jongin berkonsentrasi dengan prajuritnya di bawah sana. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya semakin membesar di dalam Kyungsoo, yang mana, itu sebuah pertanda. Bahwa spermanya, akan segera meronta meminta dilepaskan seluruhnya. Jadi, Jongin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, sembari memompa milik Kyungsoo sesekali saja, agar ia tahu apakah lelaki itu juga akan mencapai puncaknya, atau masih belum juga.

Dan ternyata puncak mereka terjadi hampir bersama. Jadi, tepat setelah milik Kyungsoo sudah puas meledakkan isinya, Jongin pun tidak mau kalah untuk semakin cepat menghujami ujung lubang Kyungsoo, supaya isi dari kejantanannya juga segera keluar sempurna. Dan dalam hitungan satu, dua… sperma Jongin resmi keluar dari sarangnya, tanpa kenal ampunan dan jeda.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, mata nyalang yang tadi Jongin miliki di wajahnya selama hampir di seluruh masa penyatuan mereka, kini hilang berganti sayu sendu. Karena jika persenggamaan mereka berakhir, itu artinya Do Kyungsoo akan pergi segera setelah tubuhnya Jongin basuh dengan handuk hangat. Persis seperti kebiasaan mereka tiap habis bercinta, dulu kala.

Jika biasanya Jongin tidak mudah membenci apapun, kali ini berbeda.

Jongin membenci waktu selepas bercinta dengan mantan terindahnya.

Karena saat itu, cahaya yang ia rindukan untuk berada di rengkuhannya, akan kembali pergi mengarungi dunianya sendiri.

Jongin cinta hari Selasa.

Tapi Jongin benci hari Rabunya.

-.000.-

.

.

-.000.-

 _Can't believe, can't believe, you've stopped like this._

 _I thought we would last forever, but where are we?_

 _In the end, I couldn't ask you to stay…_

Adalah sebuah dilema menghantui benak Jongin sejak Selasa lalu.

Yang biasanya tidak ia acuhkan hadirnya, kini malah semakin digdaya dan melapisi seluruh pikirannya. Ia sudah resmi selesai dengan Kyungsoo, dua bulan lalu—hampir tiga tepat beberapa hari lagi. Tapi rutinnya tiap Selasa malam, membuatnya tak pernah berpikir jauh tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan kini, seluruh tumpukan perasaan itu mulai melakukan protes padanya sebagai pemilik raga dan jiwa. Meminta ketegasan, akan dibawa kemana mereka setelah ini.

Semua ini adalah salah Jongin.

Ia selalu tidak berkeberatan dengan apa pun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, padanya. Tidak peduli apa juga, Jongin tidak akan menolak. Jongin tidak keberatan Kyungsoo bergantung padanya. Jongin tidak keberatan Kyungsoo bermanja total dengannya. Jongin tidak keberatan Kyungsoo menyumpahinya. Jongin tidak keberatan Kyungsoo melukai batin dan raganya. Bahkan Jongin tidak keberatan, jika Kyungsoo memilih pergi dari hidupnya.

 _Bohong_. Tentu saja ia keberatan. Tapi laki-laki yang selalu berlindung dibalik tumpukan perasaannya itu, tidak pernah mengungkapkan. Bahwa ia ingin Kyungsoo tinggal dan tidak pergi. Bahwa apa pun akan ia lakukan asal Kyungsoo berkenan tinggal. Bahwa ia ingin mewujudkan masa depan, dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping kehidupan. Tapi, semua hanya angin lalu. Bibir Jongin terlalu kelu, ia selalu merasa tak cukup baik untuk Kyungsoo, itu kenapa ia memilih untuk selalu mengalah dan menuruti permintaan lelaki mungil, tanpa pernah sekalipun bertanya ini dan itu.

Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu memilah. Ia ingin Kyungsoo tinggal, ia ingin Kyungsoo menghapuskan segala macam keraguan yang mungkin hadir di kepalanya, ia ingin Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo.

Tapi bibirnya kelu, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pun pergi, tampak tanpa ragu.

Jika saja dulu ia berani meminta Kyungsoo tinggal dengan lebih lantang, menjadi seorang lelaki yang lebih pengertian, dengan bertanya ada apa dengan lelaki itu hingga mereka menjadi seperti ini, maka mungkin jalan cerita keduanya akan jadi berbeda. Mungkin hidupnya masih punya makna, dan mungkin, ia juga tidak perlu membenci hari Rabu.

Katakanlah ia rindu.

Rindu dengan masa lalu yang begitu indah tanpa balut sendu. Rindu dengan Kyungsoonya yang baik, menggemaskan dan penuh perhatian. Rindu dengan pelukan, ciuman, bahkan penyatuan yang terjadi atas dasar perasaan, bukan semata budak keberahian. Jongin rindu masa lalu.

 _Jongin rindu Kyungsoo_.

Dan hari ini, tulus rindunya kembali berselimut gairah. Karena ini Selasa malam, dan sepuluh menit lalu, Jongin baru selesai dengan prosesi penembakan benih-benih masa depannya dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo, yang masih belum punya tandingan. Tentu saja belum punya tandingan, bagaimana Jongin bisa mencoba mencari orang lain, jika Kyungsoo masih menguasai hidupnya meski hanya dari slot Selasa malam?

Setelah selesai melakukan rutinnya, membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari peluh dan cairan mereka masing-masing menggunakan handuk hangat, Jongin menuju kamar mandi untuk meletakkan handuk kotornya; membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai celana _jeans_ nya. Dalam kalimatnya terdapat gelayut rindu yang tidak selesai, berharap lelaki yang lebih mungil akan tinggal lebih lama dari ini, meski ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya. Aku punya tugas yang harus kukumpulkan hari kamis nanti. Lebih baik pulang sekarang, jadi bisa langsung menyicilnya,"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, reaksi pertama Jongin adalah tertawa. Karena meski sepele, telinganya seperti lebih terbiasa mendengar Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan embel-embel benci disana-sini.

"Rasanya aneh mendengarmu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lancar tanpa embel-embel kebencian," Jongin jujur saat menimpali Kyungsoo, karena memang, setelah hampir lebih dari lima bulan ia terbiasa mendengar namanya, disandingkan dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dari bibir manis Kyungsoo, mendengar lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada dan jawaban normal adalah hal yang lucu baginya.

Kekehan Jongin berlangsung beberapa detik, senyum kecil ia sunggingkan di sudut bibirnya. Tatap matanya masih mengawasi Kyungsoo yang sempat menghentikan kegiatannya mengancingkan kemeja, setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Mereka lalu kembali bertukar pandang. Jongin memberi sorot mata yang sama seperti biasa, Kyungsoo membalas dengan sorot mata separuh kosong.

Gelayut ragu menghampiri Jongin. Tidak sulit mengartikan tatapan Kyungsoo saat ini bagi Jongin. Sebersit harapan tentang kembali, menyeruak dalam dadanya. Mungkin hari ini, adalah saat paling tepat untuk bertanya. Setelah beberapa minggu lalu ia menelan dilemanya sendiri, mungkin kali ini adalah saatnya untuk tidak lagi membenci Rabu pagi. Seperti Kyungsoo yang ia pikir membencinya, di hari-hari selain Selasa malam.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mengisyaratkan betapa laki-laki itu sedang sangat rapuh. Kakinya sudah terlalu lama berdiri menopang raganya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal jiwanya sudah remuk redam hampir tak tersisa. Suaranya tidak tegas, penuh ketidakpastian. Karena memang ia tidak yakin, bagaimana perasaan lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini, terhadap dirinya setelah semua ini.

"Benci adalah satu kata yang terlalu keras untuk menjabarkannya,"

Bibir Jongin meloloskan suara lemahnya sekali. Jika benci terlalu tinggi bagi perasaan Kyungsoo padanya saat ini, lalu, apa? Mereka ini, apa?

"Lantas apa yang terjadi dengan kita saat ini, Kyungsoo?" Jongin tahu kesempatannya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo mengenai hal-hal semacam ini tidak banyak. Jadi, meski suaranya semakin menghilang ditelan rindu yang ragu, langkah kakinya tidak berhenti mendekati Kyungsoo. Walau ia tahu, satu langkah lagi, maka kesempatannya untuk kembali waras dan bebas dari Kyungsoo, akan lenyap tak berbekas.

Jongin selalu tahu, Kyungsoo itu candu. Tiap hal tentang Kyungsoo selalu candu. Meski candu itu membahayakan jiwa dan raganya, Jongin tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Sekuat apa pun dia mencoba. Segigih apa pun usahanya. Karena Kyungsoo bukan narkotika, karena Kyungsoo hanya berbahaya bagi laki-laki sepertinya. Yang tidak mampu menemukan benci, meski harga diri sudah lenyap ditelan kaki dari laku dan kata Kyungsoo.

 _Jongin tetap melangkah maju, meski ia tahu candu itu siap membunuhnya tanpa ragu._

Pandang Jongin tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo. Dari dekat, tatap timpang Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin ingin memeluknya, memberinya kenyamanan rumah seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Sorot matanya kini sendu, mengingat Kyungsoo yang dulu. Sorot matanya kini digelayuti pilu, mengingat Kyungsoo yang pernah menyakitinya, seolah tanpa ragu. Dan sorot matanya selalu penuh rindu, karena tiada hari Jongin lalui tanpa rindu pada lelaki yang jadi candunya tiap waktu.

Jongin rindu Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin Kyungsoo.

Tapi lelaki yang lebih mungil bergeming. Bibir manisnya juga tidak bergerak. Apapun dari Kyungsoo saat ini, tidak membantu Jongin mendapat jawabannya sama sekali. Maka dengan segenap luka yang masih basah dalam dadanya, dengan nyali yang tersisa di benaknya, Jongin akhirnya meminta. Meminta kepastian pada Kyungsoo, yang terlihat tidak mampu memberi jawaban.

"Tolong katakan padaku, bahwa kau masih mencintaiku,"

Dan Jongin membiarkan seluruh sisa harga dirinya lenyap, tatkala ia berlutut lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, hanya untuk meminta mantan kekasihnya membagi sedikit cahaya. Cahaya yang akan menerangi dan memberinya jawaban, tentang bagaimana harusnya ia bertindak untuk hubungan mereka.

Tapi lagi-lagi, ini Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki itu bergeming, tidak berniat sama sekali menjawab permintaan Jongin. Tubuhnya berbalik memunggungi lelaki yang sudah siap kapan saja menjatuhkan air matanya. Entah ini sudah kali berapa, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyiram air garam pada luka di dadanya, saat seharusnya bisa memberi obat penyembuh luka.

Maka dengan sebuah bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat kembali, Jongin menjatuhkan diri di atas lututnya. Bersimpuh, meluapkan gaduh, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dipenuhi peluh. Sekali lagi, ia gagal meminta poros hidupnya untuk tinggal. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mampu bertindak dengan benar. Maka benarkah ini kesalahan Kyungsoo, bila ia memilih keluar dari apartemen dan juga kehidupan Jongin, yang mungkin kali ini, _untuk selamanya_?

 _I'm slipping above our break up, ripping apart from you,_

 _Two things remain with me, farewell and comfort._

 _It's all my fault, coz I couldn't hold onto you or ask you to stay,_

 _Baby now how we doing? We've really become strangers,_

 _Everything has disappeared but I can't believe…_

.

-.000.-

.

-.000.-

.

 _You've got me tied in your tangled stares,_

 _You try to invade my unconscious,_

 _I take a step forward knowing that it's dangerous..._

Jongin sudah menunggu lima menit sejak ia menekan bel _intercom_ apartemen yang baru kali pertama ia kunjungi. Berbekal sedikit paksaan yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun, Jongin kini berdiri penuh nyali dan ketegasan tingkat tinggi, di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 1111.

Wajah terkejut dari pemilik apartemen saat mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintunya, adalah hal yang sudah ia prediksi. Jadi, tanpa menunggu nyalinya hilang kembali, Jongin mulai berbicara tanpa henti.

 _"I know you're still in love with me,"_ ucapnya tajam dan penuh penekanan. Sementara lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu berdiri mematung, seakan memberi sinyal positif yang Jongin inginkan.

"Tapi kau tidak pantas untuk Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu terlalu indah untuk disandingkan dengan orang sepertimu. Ibarat barang, kau hanyalah sampah yang dibuang sembarangan, sedangkan kekasihmu? Ia adalah barang antik yang diperebutkan banyak hartawan."

Jongin memulai dengan lugas, sembari memperhatikan bahu Kyungsoo yang perlahan-lahan menjadi tegang. Matanya masih menahan tatapan Kyungsoo. Kakinya maju selangkah, memperkecil jarak di antara keduanya.

"Alasan kau memukuli dan menyumpah serapahi kekasihmu, adalah agar ia merasa lelah denganmu lalu memutuskan untuk pergi darimu. Agar ia sadar betapa tidak bergunanya kau bagi Kim Jongin. Karena jika kau lenyap dari kehidupannya, maka Kim Jongin dapat terbang dengan indah, bagai merpati putih yang baru saja lepas dari sangkar. Sedangkan kau? Ah, kau ini hanya seekor gagak hitam yang menatap sang merpati dari kejauhan, berpikir bahwa merpati putih yang sebenarnya kesulitan terbang itu, akan jadi lebih bahagia jika ia terbang dengan bebas."

" _Stop_ ," lelaki di hadapannya berucap lemah. Kyungsoo memutus singgungan pandang mereka. Dua tangannya mengepal sempurna di samping pahanya. Jongin tersenyum lembut tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. Tatapan matanya sempat meneduh, tapi ia segera mengembalikan tajam tatapnya lagi. Sebagian dari dirinya bahkan sudah berontak, ingin segera merengkuh Kyungsoo secepatnya. Tapi tidak, ia harus memastikan ego mantan kekasihnya luluh lantak. Seperti apa yang lelaki itu lakukan pada hatinya, saat Jongin menemukan bahwa kamar apartemennya kehilangan separuh isinya. Karena jika ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyungsoo dapat kembali kepadanya, maka Jongin akan melakukannya tanpa peduli kabar hatinya.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo?" Bibir Jongin tertarik miring ke atas, mengukir senyum mencemooh di atas jiwa angkuh Kyungsoo yang mulai rapuh. Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sempat berpaling, kini kembali menatap wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang selama ini tidak pernah menampakkan raut angkuh padanya. Wajah yang selama ini selaku menyajikan keteduhan bagi hatinya. Wajah dari lelaki kesayangan, yang sudah ia tendang dari kehidupannya.

"Aku rasa, itu ada benarnya, iya 'kan? Maksudku, mungkin aku memang lebih baik lepas dari belenggu gagak sepertimu," Jongin menjeda. Berusaha menenangkan dadanya, yang dipenuhi debaran lebih cepat dari normalnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan ini. Bahwa ia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini. Bahwa ia, sekali dalam hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo, harus menunjukkan, bahwa dirinya juga bisa memenangkan perdebatan.

Sementara Jongin sibuk dengan dirinya, reaksi Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sesuai harapan sang tamu. Matanya yang sering menatap Jongin nyalang, kini digelayuti pilu. Dadanya dihantam berjuta panah sendu, saraf di otaknya yang bertugas memproses kiriman suara dari koklea, seakan mogok kerja karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rindu yang mulai meledak di dalam sudut otak Kyungsoo. Jongin? Lelaki itu berusaha keras mempertahankan personanya. Kyungsoo harus tahu, Jongin punya sisi yang juga bisa membuatnya menangis.

Dengan sorot mata tajam yang tidak juga reda, dengan suara maskulin yang menghantam kepala Kyungsoo dengan palu rindunya, dan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat, Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membuat ego Kyungsoo remuk redam, seperti hatinya. "Mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo, memang tidaklah pantas untuk berada di sisi Kim Jongin."

Habis.

Jongin tahu ego lelaki itu habis sudah. Luluh lantak dihantam gelombang rindu yang menggebu. Hangus menjadi abu, terbakar api rindu yang membara tanpa ragu. Karena sorot mata lelaki itu, kini dipenuhi sendu pilu berbalut rindu.

Kini, lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya, bukanlah lelaki yang sudah mempermainkan hatinya selama hampir lima bulan, dengan dua bulan terakhir tanpa status hubungan. Lelaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, bukanlah lelaki yang memenuhi harinya dengan sumpah serapah atau bahkan tamparan. Lelaki yang kini berdiri dengan bahu bergetar di hadapannya, adalah lelaki yang baru saja kehilangan tembok pelindungnya. Tembok pelindung yang ia pikir akan melindungi orang lain dari ketidakbergunaannya sebagai manusia. Yang mana sebenarnya, malah memudahkan personanya dilebur oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan kini, ia berjalan terseok. Ia kehilangan dirinya, ia kehilangan tembok pelindungnya. Kata hatinya yang sempat ia hendak hancurkan, kini perlahan membantunya bangkit.

" _I'm sorry, Jongin… I'm sorry, I really don't deserve you… Please don't do this to me, I can't do it anymore, Jongin, please…_ "

Dan tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat itu juga. Tangis yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari lelaki penuh kesabaran di depannya, tangis yang selama ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tangis yang sempat ia janjikan, untuk tidak lagi hadir di kehidupannya, jika itu karena Kim Jongin.

Jongin melukiskan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Egonya bersorak karena mereka baru saja menang. Gemuruh hatinya mereda, seolah paham maksud Tuannya. Logikanya tak lagi meronta, karena butuhnya sudah tersedia. Segala macam kata yang ia lontarkan pada Kyungsoo tadi, kini memperjelas hipotesanya. Bahwa pangkal dari semua masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka selama ini, adalah buah pahit dari pikiran lelaki mungil itu sendiri.

Bodoh?

Kyungsoo memang bodoh jika itu sudah menyangkut Jongin.

Jongin juga sama bodohnya jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo.

Maka sebagai lelaki yang lebih menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama pribadi yang bodoh, Jongin membawa figur lelaki yang masih menangis tersedu itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memberinya kenyamanan seperti rumah yang selama ini tak pernah ia tawarkan pada lain orang. Meyakinkannya dengan tenang, bahwa Kyungsoo boleh terus menjelajah, karena ia akan jadi seseorang yang menunjukkannya jalan kembali ke rumah.

 _"Moron,"_ itulah bisikan pertama di telinga Kyungsoo oleh Jongin. Kekehan kecilnya pun masih mengikuti setelahnya, " _you're more than enough for me,_ Soo _._ _I don't even know how to quit you,_ kenapa kau berpikir aku lebih bahagia tanpa gagakku? Dan, ahh, kau tahu? Sepertinya, setelah ini aku akan beli peliharaan baru." Jongin menjeda bicaranya, bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga mantan kekasihnya, "aku akan beli gagak, lalu kau beli merpati. Okay?"

Kyungsoo melepas tawanya yang tidak mampu ia tahan sembari merapatkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Meraup kembali berjuta peluk yang ia tinggalkan dan membiarkan puluhan ribu rindunya hilang bersama aroma maskulin khas Jongin, yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo tidak lagi peduli bagaimana isi pikir bodohnya nanti, karena ia dan Jongin sama-sama tahu.

 _No matter how hard they tried, they just can't quit each other._

 _No matter how far they go, they will end up going back to each other._

 _Karena Jongin selalu menjadi rumah, dan Kyungsoo adalah penjelajah muda yang tersesat yang sangat gembira kala ia bisa kembali ke rumah._

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm,"

"Kita tidak masuk ke apartemenmu? Kakiku pegal berdiri, omong-omong."

 _Just let me fall, fall, fall for you_

 _Into your arms fall, fall, I'm falling, endlessly_

.

-.000.-

.

-.000.-

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

HAI! HAHAHAHA!

Pertama. Terima kasih untuk partner nulis kali ini, creamjongin. Suhu! Kamu memang terbaik! Pokoknya mah, tanpa kamu juga ini cerita kaga bakal jadi se-asick ini huehe. Kedua. Terima kasih juga partner mikir scene tengah malem, saddam. Kamu saik abisz! Ketiga. Terima kasih atas yang jadi inspirasi cerita ini, dimana pun kamu, semoga selalu bahagia. Keempat. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca! Semoga tidak mengecewakan lagi. Kelima. Terima kasih sekali untuk pcyms7 atas total supportnya, atas spellsnya, semoga aku berhasil membuat ini dengan baik. _This is for you,_ karena kamu, terkasih! Ehe.


End file.
